Little White Lies
by LittleGleekifiedLover
Summary: When they thought life would become more peaceful it turns out it became worser, Aria had to pick between 2 guys but who will she Pick? Will Spencer be in danger? Would Aria fight the new A alone? WHO IS THE NEW A? FINDOUT!
1. Discovery

little White Lies ~ Aria. & ...

**Summary:** When they thought life would become more peaceful it turns out it became worser, Aria had to pick between 2 guys but who will she Pick? Will Spencer be in danger?

Aria's.p.o.v.

We found out that A was Mona all along.

"Hanna, let's not forget the fact that we once treated her like crap. We let Alison bring her down all the time, maybe thats the reason why she was doing it? to get back at us?" Spencer said.

"I know that, but why did she have to befriend me? It makes me feel sick. How she made me eat those cakes! She even tried to make me be sick. What sort of friend does that? It'd have been so much easier if she never befriended me, i wouldn't feel like this!" Hanna replied.

While they was saying all this, I somehow got lost in the conversation and my mind drifted back To Jason. Jason. Just the sound of his name in my mind makes me have little butterflies in my stomach. Wait.. I'm not supposed to be thinking or feeling this. Ezra's my boyfriend for crying out loud! He's supposed to make me feel like this! But i couldn't help it, I could just picture Jason in bed with his shirt off, i just couldn't resist. It's just a crush though right? Nothing else. Everyone's allowed a little crush, now and then right? but have you seen his eyes? The way he helped my brother? How amazing is he! His face is just... Oh my gosh I can't describe it because it's just so... beautiful.

"Aria?...Aria?.. Are you thinking about Ezra because you kind of have... drool coming down your erm-"

"Oh, what no. I mean, erm.. Yes I am." I said with what i'm sure was a unreadable expression. Well, I couldn't really say i was thinking about Jason could I?

"I'm going to get some snacks, Need to take my mind off everything. Be right back." Hanna said before leaving the room.

Thats when Spencer turned to me,"You weren't thinking about Ezra was you?"

"What? Ofcourse I was." I said Smiling nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Aria. I know when you lie, so spill." Spencer replied.

"Ergh, I hate how you can see through me." I replied looking down at my hands and didn't realise i had my finger pressed on number 2 and i didnt think that Jason was on number 2 speed diall... Obviously it wont be number 1 as Ezra is...

"Was you thinking about Jason? Oh gosh, please tell me you weren't. Please, Please." Spencer said.

"N-No i weren't."

"Your face just gave it away, hun."

How did she work that one out? I hope i haven't been mind talking...

"Oh and by the way i know what your thinking and like i said, i just know these things okay?"

"She's a mind reader now.." I said under my breath.

"I can't believe you Aria! Your supposed to be with Ezra and your thinking about Jason in ways you shouldn't." Spencer said tutting.

"Oh please, don't act like you never did the same, Spence. Let's not forget about you and Wren that fling you had while you were still clearly not over Toby. So, don't blame all this on me. We both know how it feels." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't change this conversation all on me! Your having mind thoughts what you shouldn't be even thinking about. About Jason! Allison's brother, Remember? That's not right." Spencer sighed.

"I can't control my mind alright, i can't help it, it's just a crush!" I snapped.

Before Spencer could reply, Hanna came back into the room..

"So guys.. all i could find was popcorn and some sweets with mustard? What the hell Spence?" Hanna laughed.

"What? It's not me, It's Melissa's cravings!" Spencer giggled.

"How about we watch a movie? Seens as we have popcorn, we should watch a movie. let it not go to waste." I offered. I reached for the dvd's that was layed out and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. What a great idea, Aria. espicially after the days we've had." Hanna agreed sitting down next to me.

We had decided to watch a series of Vampire Diaries instead. As we all loved that show and it totally describes how our life is! Like the complications and the love mistakes we all have.

While we was watching the series finale of the Vampire Diaries I realised that I'm in that position. Not the vampires of course but i realised that Elena had to choose between two boys but like she loved both of them! Like i Love Ezra and as well as Jason (which i still think its a crush). I'm not too greedy am i? Its not like I have both of them, because i wont and I never will...But I so wish I did! Anyways once it was finished I realised that Hanna and Spencer was asleep so I looked through my contacts list on my phone and there it was Jason still calling.. What the hell? I can't remember calling him..

"Jason?...Are you there?" I whispered as I didnt wanna wake anyone.

"Yeah, Aria. You finally noticed and why are you whispering?"Jason answered laughing sarcastically. I dropped my popcorn with shock.

" At a sleepover, so What did you hear?"

"Long enough to hear that you have a crush on me."

Shit. I fell silent. I didn't know what else to say. This conversation just turned awkward and embarrassing.

"You know Aria, You don't have to be you know.. embarrassed alot of girls like me." Jason said.

I knew he was smirking. I just knew,"Aww, Jase. Don't be too full of yourself."

"Oooh got a new nickname now have i? That's not what other girls say, babe." Jason said.

"Like who? Name someone then." I replied. Looking abit suspiciously

"Like.. Jenna Marshall." Jason smiled.

"That's not even funny, Jason. You know that she's blind and she can't really date. You can't joke about them kind of stuff."

"Who says i'm joking?..She's been pining after me since Garrett but i don't like her, i like this other girl." Jason said.

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy coming to me. This girl, i hated right now.

"Who's the girl? I promise i won't say."

"You." Jason said.

"What?.. Me? but i can't.. Jason you know-" How can I be jealous of myself? But i Just smiled when he said me...

"Yeah, you've got a boyfriend... but atleast i know you like me back eh?" Jason smirked

"Oh shutup. Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what? make you feel hot and loved?" Jason flirted.

"Oh yeah course you do. I bet I make you excited right?" I couldn't believe what i was saying.

"Ofcourse you do, babe."

"Shit, I must get going. Spence and Hanna are asleep, so I must get myself to sleep." I said.

"Ah, sweet dreams Cinderella."

"Sweet dreams to you too, prince charming." I smirked.

Why was i doing this? Why could i not stop myself? That phone call was so weird!

Before i got in my covers, my phone bleeped i quickly picked it up and read the text and i couldn't believe my eyes!

**Ezra and now Jason? what a lovely convo you had.. seems to me by the conversation you had, things were about to get kinky. wouldn't want me to tell Poor little Ezra now would you? Aria you should of known by now not to trust me with a secret -A.**

This can't be happening.. Mona's A. But she's in the mental institute they don't have access to phones there right?.. So if it's not Mona then who is it? I must be seeing things, Think it's best if i go sleep. If i can get to sleep.

~ The Next Morning ~

Jason's.p.o.v.

I woke up with a grin, I could not believe that Aria Liked me.. actually liked me. The sad part is that we can't be together because of her stupid boyfriend. I wish he'd dump her already. I mean, he's in iceland they're not going to see each other not like she sees me everyday. We have a connection not just because of Alison but we both know that we like eachother, and that is a connection right?

Spencers P.O.V

Well well well... Never thought this would happen! Just got out of drama and been put into more drama. Aria is lucky to have a guy like Ezra but really thinking of cheating? Not right! But i cant really say anything because ive been in that position where my feelings was all over the place because of A! Wish Mona rots in hell! She made our lifes hell. She deserves what she gets.

"Morning." Hanna said waking up with half of her eyes closed.

"Morning, Want some breakast? or shall we just stay up here for abit?" I asked

"No, shall we just wait until Aria's awake?" Hanna asked.

"She could be sleeping forever, though. she sleeps like a baby, so what can we do?"

"We could get dressed and go and watch TV if you want? it feels like forever since we've watched it. Now that Mona's gone we can do anything now nothing's stopping us." Hanna offered.

"Sure, you are right so..Lets watch tv then?" I replied.

We both went downstairs on my comfy sofa not worrying about anything, waiting for Aria to wake up.

Noone's.p.o.v.

Meanwhile upstairs, Aria was asleep untill she got awakened by someone knocking on Spencers bedroom patio window. She got up and opened the window and there he was Jason Dilaurentis looking down on her. "Hey, you missed me?" Jason smirked. Aria looked shocked to know he was there the next morning after she admitted she has a crush on him. Pushing him out from the door onto the patio. "Jason! What are you doing here? Spencer and Hanna can come up any minute!" Aria whispers as quietly as she could. Jason smiles while he was looking at her: in her vest top and shorts..."Nice legs" he winks afterwards. "Aria covers up with Spencers dressing gown and walks out onto the patio; Leaving the window door slightly open. "You still havn't answered my question", Jason looks into her eyes as they sparkle in the sunlight.

"Look, I just wanted to see how you were, when you found out your friend was stalking you and Alisons friends. I just wanted see your beautiful face!" Aria looks down blushing. "Look I have to go back inside my friends might come back upstairs. So bye Jason". Jason nods and looks back into her eyes. "Even though you already have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean you cant do better. Just saying", he then leaves. Aria looks up and thinks to her self.

Is he right I mean, thats so true, isn't it? Its not like Ezra isn't good enough for me because he is perfect in ways. Jason makes me feel younger. When you first hold hands with a boy and you get that feeling that you don't want to let go. Do I feel that when i'm with Ezra?

"Hey about time you got up! Were starved! Lets go out for a late breakfast? Anyone up for it?" Spencer and Aria nods.

"I'll go and brush my teeth then and you better be ready by the time i get back Aria! We need to see Em after our brunch". Hanna walks out into the bathroom and Spencer closes the door.

"Aria what are you doing?" Spencer asks in disapointment.

"What? I'm putting my makeup on" Aria looked at Spencer weirdly.

"No I mean what are you doing with Ezra and Jason? Your leading them both on."

Aria screws her face up. "Pfftt, no I'm not!"

"Aria I heard you!"

Aria plays it cool, "What? I haven't said.."

Aria got cut off by Spencer. "I heard a deep voice so I went upstairs in here and the window door was open. I overheared all your conversation. He likes you, we all know that. But your with Ezra and you don't want to hurt Jason's feelings. I get that, but its not right!" Spencer hugs Aria. "Just tell him how you feel i'm sure they both will understand. Right anyways you need to get ready or Hanna will flip! So leave you for a min okay." Spencer closes the door leaving Aria to get ready. She gets a message from a blocked number...

**Best of both guys? Wonder if Spencer could keep this a secret, hope she doesnt spill after i'm done with her. Never tell a little white lie cos it leads to a secret which can't be kept -A.**

Aria's P.O.V

Why me? Is the world against me or something. I've suffered everything! I just want my life to be normal! I thought that Mona was A, she is A but someone is doing her dirty work. But the stalker is like everywhere. How do they know what i'm doing every second of the day? I cant live my life the way it is if this is keep going on and on! I'm sick of it! Let Alison rest in piece and let me enjoy my life while I still have it! Aria calm down! Right just forget whats happened okay? What is A gonna do? Kill me? Well wish A good look! Can't bring me down anymore! Right I need to hold my tears back and enjoy the free Mona day! Wait a minute, is that Spencers Diary OPEN? She always has it locked. Melissa hasn't read any of it has she and reported it back to A? Shall I read the page that is open at? No Aria thats evasion of privacy... But I couldn't stop myself!

Dear Diary,

Aria is getting strange. I haven't figured out what it is yet, but this morning she acted asif something was going on like she didn't even want to say. Is this to do with Jason? oh gosh, i dont even want to go there i'm so disappointed in her yet i can't really talk because if it was me in the same positon i wouldn't know what to do but well, maybe i'm being a little harsh on her? i don't mean to, it's just i don't know? BUT... Me and Toby are back together and were happy as ever! I couldn't resist to stay away from him, it was too hard! Just the thought i would never be able to feel his hugs or kisses! Without him i would die. I never thought i would say this about anyone and mean it but I love Toby Cavanaugh!xox

I flipped back a couple of pages and all I could was this...

Dear Diary,

Today, believe it or not has been one of the best days of my life! safe one aswell! we finally know who A is! Mona, i know right? thats what i thought. Finally we don't have A texting us soo we can feel safe and guess what? i have my Toby back [:-)] so happy! I Love TOBY CAVANAUGH!xoxox

Dear Diary,

One day I'll be Mrs Cavanaugh;-) Today has been a great day with him spending the day just chilaxing! these days make me feel good espicially with my toby!xxxxxxx

Dear diary,

Today Toby took me to the cinema, it was great!gosh i love him so much! he's so romanticcc. who'd have thought? [ ] Spencer for Toby! Together forever!xxxxxxx

Awwwww! That is so cute! But abit OTT! I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Spencer and Toby their love is pure and honest! I wish I had that! A is still not off our backs! Whoever i'm close to gets hurt! Is it my turn to take the bait? My phone bleeps again...

**Aria You know me too well. Well done finally you get something right, just a shame your friends won't see that. If you really don't want to see them hurt, then think what you have to do. I gave you the clues, now solve them. -A.**

Shall I believe A? I mean, I know what A is capable of. But this can't be Mona...so it can't be A right? I mean, we'd of figured it out by now that it'd be 2 people? but it was JUST Mona right? What if its someone dangerous enough to say it, mean it and then do it. I have to. I can't let them suffer... So there is only one way to solve this..

No ones P.O.V

Aria walked downstairs with her bag, already regretting on what she was about to do... "Spencer why are you interfering with my life?" Spencer looks puzzled on why Aria is randomly asking.

Spencer walked over and said in a carm tone " I'm not interfering, I'm trying to look out for you. I thought you needed some advice..."

Aria then looked away for a second trying to think on what she could say back. "Dont give me that crap. I know you. You think you know everything but you dont spencer. D..Do you want to hear what you are? Because I'm sure everyone knows that your a..." Aria quickly pauses in the sentence as she knew she would hurt Spencers feelings. She looks at Spencer and then the yelling began.

"Come-on tell me! Tell me what you think I am. I dare you! Or do you even have the guts to tell me?" Spencer folds her arms and waits for a reply. Aria had to say the rest of the sentence just to get it over and done with.

"I don't see why i even called you as a friend your not a friend. Infact your oppsite to that. Your a lowlife bitch who thinks Toby is yours, I love Toby Cavanaugh, Toby this and Toby that. You know you and Toby will never be together forever. Who would even want to be with you forever, it would be an eternity nightmare. You know what why I was ever friends with you?"

Aria felt like she nearly exploded by the look on her face. She felt like crying, hurting Spencer like that. She knew what she said was bitchy but it kept on going on... Hanna walked into the arguement acting casual till she noticed something was wrong,"So Aria are you ready yet?" Hanna Looked at both of them in a dissappointed way,"What's going on?".

"Don't act all innocent with me Blonde Bimbo. You think that everyone is out to get you like 'OMG can't believe what Mona did to me Blah blah blah' but hello she did it to all of us, not just you. The world doesn't always revolve around YOU." Aria tries so hard not to hurt them but she had to. For them not to be friends with Aria then they wont get hurt. It was simple. Aria Looks away trying to avoid eye contact.

"Aria whats going on with you? You've just turned on us. We haven't even done anything? Your making me look like i'm two faced?" Hanna replies twice as loud as she had the right to snap back.

Spencer walks back up to them smirking. "Oh possibly her boyfriend Ezra or her other boyfriend Jason? No they're too special that she can't even pick which one she wants." Then the bitchiness began.

Aria gives a dirty look to Spencer. " You know what Spencer your just like Alison. Can't keep secrets but use them as blackmail, and always twist's people's words." Aria storms out of the house and then recieves a text message straight away. She was dreading to look at the text knowing it could be possibly A's helper but she did and it was...

**One more to go! Don't keep me waiting, bitch -A.**

_**End of chapter 1.**_

_**Will Aria keep following orders from A? Would she find out who's helping Mona? Will A blackmail the other girls? FINDOUT! A/N: Please review what to improve on or if you liked it! Thanks xoxox.**_


	2. Plans reveal

Little White Lies. Pretty little Liars.

_**A/N thanks for the reviews and the alerts, here's chapter 2!**_

Chapter 2.

Aria's P.O.V

I have had alot of bad days but this has to be the worst so far. My family is finally talking but my friends aren't and I still have to fall out with all of them. So Emily is next. Why can't I wait untill We are all settled and got over the shock and stress... We couldn't even manage one day! One day and A still got a hold over us...Well me. I wish that it all went away but It will never go away...Only if I mysteriously die like Alisons death, then It won't be me that takes the bait, it would be them. But thats way too selfish, stupid and pointless. A always finds a way to destroy me. Even if I'm dead. I have no way out of this. No-one has a way to get out of this.

Ive been tossing and turning all night. I couldn't sleep knowing that tomorrow not only two of my friends but three of them would hate me. The words that I said to Spencer and Hanna, kept repeating itself in my head; like a recorder that kept rewinding, rewinding and rewinding. I sat up and reached for my phone to see if I had any messages off my friends. But no..Not a single message. The only messages I got was from Ezra and Jason, But I couldn't talk to them either. My feelings was all over the place. I just didn't know what to do, except Ignore them. My head felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't get over the fact that Mona's little bitch is now taking her place. Now another mystery has to be solved...But this time on my own...

~Text messaging~

**Aria to Emily.**

Emily, sorry it's late but I got to talk to you tomorrow - Aria.

**Emily to Aria.**

Hi Aria, nice to talk to you. I can't even sleep! I can't think. I'm a mess. So Maybe another time? I'm too upset to see anyone right now!-Emily xx.

**Aria to Emily.**

It's urgent Emily!

**Emily to Aria.**

Well tell me now then?can't you tell me through text? xx

**Aria To Emily:**

Can't, has to be in person.x

**Emily To Aria: **

alright then. i'll speak to you

I didn't honestly want to do this at all, it was so hard. Pushing my friends away because of A, yet again! My phone bleeped and i honestly wanted Emily to cancel tomorrow, but as if that would happen! All I keep getting is bad luck my way!

**Unknown:**

**Good. Can't wait till tomorrow can you? I know i can't. I'll be watching. Don't mess up. -A**

I'll be watching? Where does he/she watch? Because it seems to me that everytime me and the girls always tried to catch 'A' out noone was watching us! It's like A knows our exact move, whatever we do A always knows about it. Urgh why can't this be over already? I just wanted to live a peaceful life where i didn't have to worry about A, or even think of the things, A is making me doing. It's awful, my life is awful.

~Next day~

Hanna's.p.o.v.

"I can't believe it Caleb! Why would she do that!" I cryed in his arms.

"I don't know baby, You'll be fine though. She was probably on her time of the month, y'know."

"I don't think so! She meant every word she said, and she's..She's right! Not the bit about you but about me it was all true!" Hanna looks down in Calebs arms in disappointment, knowing that what Aria said was true.

Caleb shakes his head and held Hanna's hand,"It's not true baby! If you wasn't in my life, I wouldn't even have a life Let alone the world! Babe your a part of the world same as everyone else. The only difference is, I only care about 1 person in this world and that is the beautiful girl I'm looking at now!"

Hanna finally smiles. "You make me happy, you do know that right!" Hanna says to Caleb before kissing him.

Noone's.p.o.v.

Meanwhile, Aria meets up with Emily nervously. Aria couldnt keep pacing side to side... She didn't know what to say. She practised it in her head so many times for it to sound less worse than it really was. She kept looking at her phone in her hand waiting, begging Emily to change her mind... Aria's phone bleeps, she immediately grabs her phone off the bench table and looked at it over and over again...

**Unknown:**

**I can see Emily walking now. Aria, got to give you credit. You are as devious as me. I'm watching every move! TTYL -A.**

Aria's.p.o.v.

Am I as devious as A? No I can't be! I just trying to do whats best, right? I'm fidgety and I can't concentrate on anything. I'm feeling so nervous to say this to Emily. All the stuff thats going through her mind at the minute I'm just adding more stress onto her. My palms of my hands are getting all sweaty..I didn't know what I was going to say...

Minutes later I saw Emily walking round the corner. I just wanted to run away and not come back, ever again. That would be so much less painful for me and for Emily. Infact, I'm actually thinking about running away and never coming back. My life is just terrible! Everything!

"Hey, Aria what did you wanna talk to me about?" Emily interrupted.

"Just... t-that.. t-that.."

"Aria, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... j-just i n-need to-"

Before i could say anything i got a text. I knew who it was. A. it has to be!

I wasn't gonna look at my phone but i had to, i couldn't help but look at it.

**It'd be better if you stop stuttering. Get on with it. I'm not a patient person. -A**

"Aria? Are you sure your okay? you look scared.. wait are you-"

"Oh it's nothing. it's Ezra. I'm late... I er need to get going see ya Emily." I said heading to leave but knowing Emily she pulled me back before saying, "Aria, you don't look that scared because your late, are you getting texts off ..A again?"

"No are you crazy? It's Ezra."

"Show me your phone then? Listen Aria, you've been acting really weird. The least i need right now is you being jumpy everytime you get a text."

"Why do you need to look? My messages are private." I held my phone tight so that she won't grab it. I can't tell her 'Oh yes by the way, A is back. I'm getting threats of A again. Love you bye.' Thats just not a way to tell anyone that. Especially Em', what she's going through lately...I just can't tell her!

"Listen If it is Ezra then you wouldn't mind me looking. But Aria, we both know that is definatly not Ezra. I know when your lying and I know that you are now." Damn it! Emily knows me too well. I can't hide it from her now.

"Here...Just don't freak out,okay?" I said just warning her, cause I know she will freak out.

"A! A is back? WHAT-" I Quickly put my hand around her mouth, just to tell her to shut up.

"Shh...A is watching us, I don't know how and I don't know where. But A wants me to lose all of my friends, if u go through the messages you can see for yourself!" I say as quietly as possible.

"Is this why you asked to meet up? Does the others know?"

"NO, the others don't know and I want to keep it like that!"

"Wait, so you was going to fall out with all of us and fight A alone? ARE YOU CRAZY? Thats stupid Aria, even for you!" Emily did have a point, but its the only way to keep everyone safe. away from me.

"Well its the only way to keep everyone safe."

"Safe? You clearly don't understand the word safe, because your not safe. Wait I still don't get it I thought that Mona was A?" Emily was still not sure on the whole idea.  
"yes, but she is in a mental institute. She has no way getting out. So she's probably-"

"Got a helper to do her dirty work!" Emily finally clicks on. "So wait I don't get it, why are you doing this alone when we don't know how dangerous this person really is?"

"I don't know Emily. I just thought that you, Spence and Han, would be safer if I didn't get you guys involved."

"Well Aria, your not doing this alone."

"Emily, no. I'm not letting you. A is gonna mess with you aswell."  
"Who said that A has to know?" Emily had a great plan and I liked it. We going to end this A thing once and for all.

"No can do.. A is watching us, so she'll know."

"It's not like it will be able to hear us from the middle of a field right?"

"True, hit me with the plan then"

"Right so if A wants you to be friends with no one then we should not be friends." I don't get Emily, she doesn't want to be friends with me?

"What, no I don't want to fall out with you aswell!"

"No, were pretending. Are you with me now? We can fool A, so that A will think that your the only one onto this."

"Good idea, i like it. But, A is gonna know if i dont mysteriously fall out with you." I said.

Emily stood there thinking for a short amount of seconds before saying,"Act bad towards me like you are falling out with me."

"What?"

"Do it, it will work. Wait and see." Emily replied looking down.

I took a deep breath and thought about the worst scenario ever and began to get angry.

"I wish you never was my friend because all you've done is made it worse, my life is hell because of you!"

"What are you trying to say, Aria?"

"What I mean is that i want you out of my life, go back to your alcohol because i dont give a fuck anymore!" I said and Emily started to pretend to look like she was gonna cry and i began to walk off. Hopefully, this was good enough that A would believe. Just then, my phone bleeped. It was time to see if it had worked.

**Unknown.**

**This Bitch just got badder, im pleased with you Aria. - A xo**

It worked, it actually worked. Me and Emily had won over A! It felt good, actually good. I had to text Emily that it worked.

Spencer's.p.o.v.

I woke up with a great start to the morning, Toby was going to spend the day with me and i couldn't wait. The feeling feels good, having no A try to keep the fear in all of us, it was like we were all free from a horrible spell that a witch had gave us, unbelievable but it had felt like that.

"Spencer! Toby's here... Don't want to keep him waiting so hurry!" My Mom shouted me, I got to get my things ready.

I looked in the mirror and thought about what Aria had said the other night, was i really like Alison? I had been abit mean to her though, i'll admit. But she couldn't just let Aria do this to her life, and what i mean by life is the fact that she's letting Jason get to her too easily, she's perfect for Ezra they've gone through too much for Aria to just let go of it all. right? I was trying to do her a favour, but she didn't want to know. Aria has made me so mad that, I had to be the bitchy girl which that was Alison. Why am I turning into a complete bitch?

"Spencer, get down here! Your leaving Toby waiting, hurry up!" My Mom called from downstairs.

I wiped a tear from my eye before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs,"Sorry Mum, was too busy worrying about my hair."

"Your hairs fine" Mom said smiling towards me,"Now, have a good time. I'll talk to you later."

I smiled back and followed Toby out the door..

"So, where are we going today?" I asked him looking towards him.

"I was thinking.. we could just talk and hang out at the park, we haven't done that lately and i miss you." Toby offered smiling.

"Sure thing, i miss you too." I said walking with him.

Emily's.p.o.v.

I wanted to tell Spencer and Hanna, about Aria and this A... but i knew i couldn't because that was going way too far and if they knew.. A would know too. I mean yeah Spencer is the smart one but when Spencer's up to something you would know.. and if there is a new A i'm pretty sure its gonna be even badder and bitchier, so it'd keep an eye on Hanna and Spencer, it would totally be obvious if i told them.. so i wouldn't. That was that.

"Emily?" A voice said as i noticed was.. Hanna's?

"Hanna! Hey.. whats up?" I turned around smiling.

"What are you doing out here? You've been hiding away ever since-"

"Yeah, i know. Aria wanted to see me so i had-"

"Wait, Aria? What did she say?" Hanna said looking a little intrested but angry at the same time.

"Oh, well.. i don't wanna talk about it." I said looking down and was about to walk away but again, stopped by Hanna.

"She did it to you too, didn't she?" Hanna said making me turn around..

It was so hard lying but it **had **to be done.

"Yep, it was harsh but what could i do? I don't get it." I murmered.

"I know right? I don't know whats got on her mood but she's being such a bitch!" Hanna replied.

"Yeah, Er.. Hanna i must get going because i've gotta get back for tea, i'll ermm.. talk to you later?"

"Alright then, I miss you Em!" Hanna said before leaving me.

Aria's.p.o.v.

"Whats wrong Aria? You look all pale, something up?" Ezra said which made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Er... yeah i'm... f-fine, why? Do i l-look ill or something?"

"No, No... You just look-"

"I do don't i?" I said looking down at myself,"It's just.. todays been so-"

"Aria, you look beautiful." Ezra said as he leans in for a kiss.

I looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that just fall for anything he says.

"I love you Ezra, so much."

"I love you too, Aria." Ezra said cuddling up to me.

It was so hard to pick, knowing that i loved Ezra but i had feelings for someone else and only A and Spencer knew about it. Spencer who hated me and A who just wanted to make my life a misery. How bad was this?

Aria's diary.

Dear Diary,

Today as been easier now that I know I'm not alone in this. It was just waiting to come out, I had to tell someone. Two things i've learnt today is that, one; you can't face everything on your own and two; Someone is always there to have your back! Well anyways its been a long day and right now what I need is some sleep. Maybe that can help me think. night diary.

#PLL#PLL#PLL#PLL#PLL#PLL

End of chapter.

_**A/N. still in 2 minds to have this Ezria or Jaria let me know please? hope you liked! :D may be short , next will be longer! Does A really know what Emily and Aria are up too. Is Aria going to pick Ezra ir Jason? WHO IS A? Any ideas who A is?:D. Let me know in a review!**_


	3. Mystery appears

Little White Lies. Pretty Little Liars.

Chapter 3.

**Aria's P.O.V**

I had the worst nightmare ever! It was about Spencer! That she told Ezra about me kind of liking Jason...But I know she's not that devious as Ali was. But could she? As we both had an argument...No thats not like her! But I wonder why A has forced me to fall out with everybody? Its abit suspicious. It always is when your dealing with A. Maybe I should warn Jason? I grabbed my phone and started to call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason, it's me...Aria."

"So your not accidently ringing me this time?" He's the biggest flirt going!

"Erm...Yes I made sure this time..."

"Good, haven't seen you around lately?"

"Yeah well, I'm a busy girl."

Jason laughed,"So why you ringing me anyways Aria? Can't get enough of me?" He sure knows how to flirt with a girl! He's so two faced but I kind of liking it.

"I believe so...Jason I could be doing something alot better than be wasting my time talking to you."

"Like what? I bet you there's nothing you'd rather do then not talk to me.."

"let's put it this way, I'd rather watch paint dry..."

"How exciting...Playing hard to get, I like it."

"Wait I'm not doing anything...I have a boyfriend Jase..."

"Yeah and you wish it was me!"

"You wish."

"Well, that's not what i've heard." Jason replied.

"What do you mean it's not what you've heard?" I asked confused..

"A little birdy told me something about you..."

"Well, i'm really wanting to know who this little birdy is!"

"Well lets just say your dreams are much about me and your lil boyfriend? sweet." Jason said and i could just tell that he was smirking right now.

"Who? Spencer?" I asked knowing it probably is because she's the only one that knows.

"I don't actually know, i just got a message..."

Silent is all that came. A message? Could this message possibly be from A?! It had to be, if he didn't know who it was.. it had to be. Is Spencer A?! why would she do that though?

"Aria? You still there? your being ever so quiet!" Jason said making me jump.

"Do you have a thing for making people jump?!" I snapped a little harshly, regretting it after.

"Do you have a thing for being silent on a phone?! I can't exactly see you, unless you want me to? For a second there, you made me think you were falling asleep, like i was boring you"

"You could never bore me Jason." I accidently said. That was never meant to be said, never.

Silence again, guess he didn't want me to say anything right?

"What are you doing Aria, with Ezra?"

"What am i doing with with who? What are you saying?" I asked worried that he knew about me and Ezra?

"Don't play dumb with me. I know yous have something going on, some person i don't know texted me telling me about you and him aswell, involving the dreams. Why are you with him? He's a teacher! I thought you liked me?"

"Was a teacher. Jase, you don't know the full story so don't even bother. I do like you."

"But you were going out with him while he was a teacher, right?" Jason replied. When all he got was silence, he said,"Thought so, i gotta go Aria.. talk some other time."

He hung up, i didn't want him to find out like this! I feel so bad because I think he really likes me and he thought I liked him too...Which I do... But its not right because I'm with someone else. The thing I don't get is if it was A that text him, then how do they know that I had those dreams. Only Spencer knew that...I gotta go over there!

~Spencer's house~

**Noone's POV**

Spencer was talking to Toby when they both heard a knock at the door several times..

"Spencer open up now!" Aria shouted. Spencer opens the door and then tried to close it.

"Spencer we need to talk." Aria stopped the door with her foot, determined to talk to Spencer.

"What do you want from me now? More arguments?"

"I need to talk to you about-" Aria stopped what she was about to say when she saw Toby.

"Toby, could you give us a minute please baby?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in the other room..." Toby walked out of the living room.

"You have one minute!" Spencer said warning Aria.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" Spencer had no clue on what she was on about.

"Tell Jason that I go out with Ezra?! I knew you was angry with me, but I wouldn't of thought you could be this devious!" Aria looked at Spencer in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that! I never told anyone, but whoever did I thank them. I'm ashamed to even call you my friend!"

"Well you don't have to because I'm not your friend." Aria said harshly and before she walked out she heard Spencer reply, "Fine. But don't come crying to me when your little love triangle becomes in pieces. Oh and don't forget never trust a friend with secrets, because you know a secret always comes out. Bye Aria." Spencer smiled in the devious way she could. Just like what Alison always did.

When Spencer slammed the door she saw a shadow behind the back doors where the living room was. She thought to herself, 'Only my imagination'. She ignored what she saw and shouted, "Toby!"

"Yes? I'm not a dog you know..."

"I know baby!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Everything!" Toby comforted Spencer in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, forget about Aria! You still have me."

"Yes. Yes I do." Spencer smiled.

#PLL#PLL#PLL#PLL#PLL#PLL#

Aria's P.O.V

OMG! Spencer has changed what the hell?! Why is she being so mean? Acting like She's giving me weird vibes just what Alison did! My phone started to bleep, I couldn't deal with Ezra or Jason right now but i looked anyway just to see if it was anything important.

**Unknown:**

**Aria, getting confused are we? Well lets just say I have helpers. Helpers that are very close to you...Better watch out and choose your friends really carefully.-A**

What the hell does that meant to mean? Choose my friends carefully. A told me to fall out with all of my friends but why? I need to talk to Emily, she's the only one that hasn't fallen out with me for real but i couldn't could i? You never know who's following you and this A could be anywhere.. i was actually really suprised to find that it hadn't figured out that me and Emily was really friends and it was all an act, oh well this was much better, i wasn't alone. I could actually speak to someone about it, try to plan something against A. It was all fine, for now anyway.

"Hey sweetie." My Dad said coming into my room.

"Hey Dad." I said silently, things were still a little awkward between us after the whole 'ezra' situation but he'd slightly kind of gotten used to it except for the 'constipated look' whenever i mentioned him.

"Are you okay?" He replied.

"I'm fine, why do i look bad?!" I asked him cautiously.

"No you've just seemed down lately, you missed your dinner today; i left it downstairs for you... it just needs heating up alright?" Dad said smiling.

"Sure thing Dad, i er... need some time alone if that's alright?" I asked not wanting to sound rude.

"Er.. yeah okay. i'll talk to you later?"

"Yep."

Dad smiled before silently leaving making sure to shut the door behind me.

I sat there just listening to some music i played on my ipod, and thought about everything.

Jason; he hates me, it was clear that he does when he hung up on me simply having a short conversation over Ezra and i didn't want it to be like that. I hated the thought of Jason hating me, it made me sad and made me feel sick to the bottom of my stomach which reminds me i should speak to him tomorrow. I should tell him i was sorry and that no matter what, it'd be Ezra.. but a slight feeling in my stomach told me that maybe Jason was the right choice.. maybe he wasn't.. it was too hard to pick because Me and Ezra have been through too much and i love him alot, but then there's Jason who always seems to make me smile and make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world; things were complicated i didn't know what to do!

Ezra; we've been through so much to be together, i do love him... more than he'll ever know and my love for him will always be here even if i don't want it to be but it will be. I can't end this with him now over just telling my parents about us. My parents are going through a tough time just dealing the fact that I'm dating an ex teacher. But my parents will go through more if I say I'm with the brother of my dead bestfriend. Theres no way my parents are ever gonna try and even think about it. If they have just started to talk to me after I said I'm dating Ezra, how are they gonna be like if I choose Jason?

This was so hard! I couldn't have both of them... but i'd have to have one of them and i just didn't know who! I loved them both truth be told but what i really need to figure out is that, who do i love more?! I didn't know that.

**Jason's POV**

I couldn't believe Aria had gotten with a teacher, Ezra Fitz for that matter but it all made sense, why she kept avoiding a guy like me, right? It doesn't seem her type to be with a teacher though specifically **when **he was a teacher too.

What really hurts is that i really liked Aria, i thought we had something.. as she did flirt with me even when she knew i liked her from what Spencer and Emily told her.. but she still agreed to flirt with me while with Ezra? It kind of hurt though i shouldn't be complaining because i've done that with a girl before... only for other reason's though which i'm sure Aria doesn't even have a reason!

Maybe it would be better if i moved on?! The girl i like has got a boyfriend, so what am i doing just sitting here moping about her? i should be moving on.

It was agreed, it was club time. The good old' days.

**Spencer's POV**

I was not pleased. Not pleased at all! I couldn't believe Aria had thought that I told Jason about her dreams, i may not be pleased with her but i would never do that! I'm not the type of girl. I wish she'd honestly stop being such a bitch! First, she falls out with all of her friends! Now, she's blaming me for something i wouldn't do?! I thought she knew me better than that! Maybe next time it'll be Hanna that gets the blame and that just isn't right.

"What's up, Spence? Your acting all weird?" Hanna asked while doing her nails.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"If it's about Aria blaming you, i honestly don't know whats came over her but don't let it get to you. okay?" Hanna said trying to reassure me.

"I know, i shouldn't but i kind of do," I started to say,"I mean, i was quite a bitch to her the other day but the fact that she thought i'd tell Jason about.. something i'm not supposed to say, hurts. I'm not like that and i thought shed've known that."

"She's probably going through a tough time right now, i've been telling myself that she doesn't mean what she said about us." Hanna said convincely.

"She said it though and when Aria says something she never goes back on her word, does she? If you think about the whole Ezra situation and her Dad.." I said stating the truth.

Hanna looked away knowing that i was right but it still didn't fail to hurt her. I slightly felt guilty because i guess i just made everything a little worse, making me sound even more of a bitch.

"Look, Hanna.. i'm sorry." I started.

"Honestly; don't be sorry. I'd have to face the truth some other time, right?" Hanna said before yet again turning away with tears in her eyes.

"I know but saying it doesn't make it any better, does it? It was much better in our heads."

"Oh well, it has to be said at some point, doesn't it? I mean, sure yeah.. it hurts but i think we've had so much hurt and pain in our lives that we'd get used to it." Hanna said obvisously referring to Mona aswell.

"Hanna, i'm so sorry-"

"Seriously, you need to stop saying that."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, seriously just stop, i'm perfectly fine." Hanna replied.

I stayed silent because i honestly couldn't blame her, everything that had happened with Mona and now Aria deciding to leave her for what? nothing at all that is. I felt bad for Hanna, i really did.. her having to put up with this pain its just not right.

"If you say so," I said smiling,"What shall we do then? Movie night? I could text Emily if she'd feel like coming?"

Hanna looked up towards me,"Sure, but i'm not sure if she'd come."

"You don't know unless you try." I quoted.

**{Spencer-Emily)**

**Hey Emily, me and Hanna are having a movie night tonight. wondered if you'd like to join?:)**

"It's sent, i'm just waiting for a reply now."

"Okay. I'm just finishing up my nails," Hanna said grinning.

About 5 minutes later i got a message back.

**{Emily-Spencer}**

**Sure thing. think i need to come out more anyway, im on my way.**

"I told you Hanna; she's on her way."

"Alright. Did she ask about Aria? thought she would because she's not here?" Hanna asked confused.

"Nope, i bet Aria probably fell out with her anyway." I said.

"Yeah, but Aria knew Emily was in a state with the whole Maya situation, there's no way she'd do that.. right?" Hanna asked unsure.

"You never know, she's changed these past few days. Look, how about we ask her when she comes? yeah simple."

**Aria's POV**

Crying. i was actually crying in my bedroom alone. It seemed stupid now. I just.. didn't know what to do anymore. I looked at the time it was turning dark. Maybe i should go for a walk clear my thoughts? I mean, staying in a house crying about what i've done won't do anything but fresh air sometimes does.

I quietly got up walked down the hallway towards the door but stopped in my tracks from my Dad.

"Where do you think your going at this time? It's getting dark."

"I'll be at Spencers, i'll be perfectly fine." I lied to him faking a smile while i'm at it.

"Alright then, don't be up too late. I'll wait up for you."

"There is no need. I have a key, remember." I said showing him my keys before grinning and leaving.

The fresh air hit me like i don't know what, i loved it. I was supposed to be planning the 'plan' with Emily but she ditched me for Spencer and Hanna which i don't blame.

I walked down near Spencers house, heading to Jason's but stopped as i saw in Spencer's window; the three of them laughing, watching movies with popcorn and it made me tear up a little. I smiled remembering the memories with us four together, movie days, shopping days.. it was good. I loved it and now it was all gone.

As i was staring out at the window, i didn't notice someone behind me as they grabbed me. I tried to scream but whoever it was had put their mouth over mine.

**Jason's POV**

I was walking outside to put the rubbish in the bin when i heard it. Some kind of scream, like someone was trying to scream. I saw a girl with dark short hair, which reminded me of Aria. What the hell? I looked at who the hell could be doing this to her, but i couldn't see the face as the person had a hood. But I dropped everything and ran to my car suddenly deciding to follow wherever this bastard was going. There's no way i'm letting them take Aria wherever the hell they're going. If they hurt her then I'll hurt them! No way I'm letting them hurt her!

_**A/N. hope you liked! Who do you think kidnapped Aria?! What will Spencer, Hanna or Emily do to help Aria? Or will Spencer and Hanna do nothing to help the person they fell out with? Will Jason help Aria? Where is Ezra in all of this? Hmmmm... Could It be A thats kidnapped her or possibly A's helpers? Review, review haha! hope you enjoyed. So sory for a late update! I promise I'll update really soon! Don't want to leave you in suspence!:). **_


End file.
